Collection of Super Junior one-shots - mature
by froot101
Summary: Super Junior one-shots that are for mature eyes only.
1. Extra Virgin

"Kyu!" Eunhyuk yelled into the phone. "Please help me!"

"Yah what's the matter?" Kyuhyun held his cell phone away from his ear as Eunhyuk yelled.

"I was driving on the way home from a schedule," Eunhyuk started, panic starting to form in his voice. "It's really rainy out and a deer came running out in front of me and I swerved so I didn't hit it and I spun around and hit a huge pile of mud the front wheel is stuck and I can't get it out and it's Siwon's car!" Eunhyuk was almost shrieking into the phone now, tears starting to prickle in the corner of his eyes.

"Eunhyuk!" Kyuhyun yelled trying to stop the boy from making himself panic. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," Eunhyuk whispered.

"Then just stay in the car and I will come get you," Kyuhyun said, pulling his shoes on and grabbing his car keys.

After Eunhyuk told Kyuhyun what road he was on, Kyuhyun pulled on a raincoat and made his way to his car. Most of the members didn't have cars except for Siwon, since he didn't live with them, Leeteuk, he was the leader after all, Shindong, so he can see his girlfriend at any time and Kyuhyun, just because he wanted one.

Kyuhyun climbed into his car, he didn't know why Eunhyuk had even tried to drive home in this weather; he couldn't see more than two feet in front of the car from the sheets of rain. He knew tow trucks would not get out in this weather so he was stuck going to rescue Eunhyuk on his own since the others weren't at the dorms, some having schedules or other plans with friends.

Kyuhyun crept along at a slow pace, one because of the weather and two, if a deer had run out in front of Eunhyuk he didn't want the same thing to happen. It seemed like it took forever to find Eunhyuk, the road wasn't that long. Kyuhyun saw the brake lights off in the distance and slowly pulled up behind the car. The idiot didn't even put the four-way flashers on.

Kyuhyun hopped out of his car quickly and ran to the driver side door where Eunhyuk was seated; the raincoat did little to protect Kyuhyun from the rain; his whole front side getting drenched by the rain. He threw the driver's side door open and stared at Eunhyuk.

The boy was soaked to the bone, his hat was still dripping water and he was covered in mud. His eyes were blood shot and he still looked very upset. To Kyuhyun, he looked like a lost wet puppy who didn't know what to do.

"Get in my car, will you?" Kyuhyun stated, pulling the boy from the seat. He would bill Eunhyuk later for the cleaning.

As Eunhyuk get into Kyuhyun's car, the younger boy pushed the four-way flashers on and turned the car off, locking the door and shoving the keys in his pocket. Yeah he knew the car was stuck and nobody would be out here at this time, but he didn't want to take the chance of someone stealing it.

Kyuhyun jumped into his car and closed the door quickly. He glanced over at Eunhyuk who was hugging himself to get warm and Kyuhyun saw tears still sliding down his cheeks. Kyuhyun turned the heat on high and full blast, aiming the vents toward Eunhyuk as much as he could.

"Why are you all muddy?" Kyuhyun finally asked him after he turned the car around and started back for the dorms.

"I tried to fix it," Eunhyuk said in a small voice.

Kyuhyun shook his head, a soft chuckle leaving his lips, which seemed to upset Eunhyuk even more.

"I'm not laughing at you," Kyuhyun said, glancing over at Eunhyuk, if driving wasn't so dangerous he would have tried to console the older man better. "There is nothing you can do right now, since it's still raining. I'm sure Siwon will be grateful that you tried, though."

"Siwon is going to be so mad," Eunhyuk pouted, pulling his jacket around him tighter. The heat from the car wasn't breaking through the bone chilling cold he felt.

"When we get back to the dorms, you need to take a hot shower and change into something really warm," Kyuhyun said, looking at the older man sideways making sure Eunhyuk was alright.

Eunhyuk nodded and balled himself up in the seat. They were close to the dorms but he was so cold it seemed like it was taking forever. Kyuhyun pulled up in front of the dorms and quickly turned the car off, jumping out, not caring that the rain was soaking him more, and he pulled Eunhyuk out and helped him into the dorm building.

Once they were in the dorm, Kyuhyun pushed Eunhyuk into the bathroom and started a hot shower for him. Eunhyuk's lips were starting to turn purple and he was shivering. Kyuhyun helped Eunhyuk out of his clothes until he was in his boxers. His skin was cold to the touch and Kyuhyun knew he was going to be sick from this. He shooed the boy into the shower before rushing into Eunhyuk's room, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers, a long sleeved t-shirt, some thick sweat pants and an oversized sweatshirt.

Kyuhyun waited outside the bathroom for Eunhyuk to finish. He had been so worried about the boy that it just started to dawn on him that he saw his hyung completely naked. Kyuhyun glanced around the dorm making sure no one was there as a slight blush formed on his cheeks.

He had walked in on Eunhyuk before after a shower, but usually Eunhyuk already had a towel wrapped around his waist. He would be lying if he said he didn't stare at his hyung, secretly hoping that towel would loosen and fall from that muscular frame.

Kyuhyun shook his head, trying to think of something different, he didn't want Eunhyuk to come out and see the bulge starting to form in his pants. Kyuhyun took a few deep breaths to calm himself when he heard the water shut off.

Kyuhyun swallowed his mouth dry all of a sudden and made his way back in the bathroom. Eunhyuk had a towel already wrapped loosely around his waist. He stopped towel drying his hair when he hear Kyuhyun walk in. Kyuhyun looked a little pink like he was flushed and that made Eunhyuk worry. Did he get sick already?

"Are you okay, Kyu?" Eunhyuk asked walking over the younger boy.

"I'm fine," Kyuhyun said handing Eunhyuk his cloths. "Get dressed and we will see how long it takes this storm to pass before calling a tow truck."

Kyuhyun turned and basically ran from the room. The bulge in his pants was starting to form again with the picture of Eunhyuk half-naked and knowing they were alone. He hurriedly made his way over to his computer and opened one of his games. Kyuhyun took a deep breath and tried to focus on the screen.

Eunhyuk emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, dressed in the outfit Kyuhyun had brought him, towel hanging over his head as he kept working on drying off his hair. He looked at Kyuhyun, who was already in front of the computer screen and frowned.

Was the maknae mad at him for some reason? Eunhyuk walked into the small kitchen, pouring water into a tea kettle and placed it on the stove, turning the burner on high. He peeked back out at the gamer, who hadn't moved an inch. Eunhyuk grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet and placed a tea bag in each cup. He sat back against the counter and watched the kettle as it started to heat up.

Kyuhyun heard Eunhyuk moving about in the kitchen, his mind sending him back into a fantasy of bending Eunhyuk over the counter and screwing him. Kyuhyun shook his head, his member throbbing in his pants. His pants were really cold and he glanced down, noticing he hadn't changed out of his soaked clothes. He quickly got up and tried to make his way past the kitchen without Eunhyuk being able to see him.

Just as he was about to the pass the doorway to the kitchen, Eunhyuk stepped out, making Kyuhyun collide with him as they both fell to the floor. Kyuhyun threw his arms out to catch himself, but found himself leaning over Eunhyuk. The older boy was holding the back of his head and stared up at the younger. Kyuhyun's breath caught in his throat as he watched Eunhyuk. His mouth went dry again and his lips were painfully chapped. He licked his lips as Eunhyuk placed his hands on Kyuhyun's forearms.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kyu?" Eunhyuk asked staring into Kyuhyun's large dark eyes.

It was then when Kyuhyun noticed that Eunhyuk's leg was very close to his throbbing member and he pushed himself up, making a beeline for the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and took in a few deep breaths, trying to push back that urge to touch Eunhyuk.

He turned on the shower, stripping himself quickly, and jumping into the hot water. He was too cold to take a cold shower, which he knew he needed, but he stood under the stream of water, hoping it would calm him down. He didn't know how long he stood there, but the water was starting cool before he turned it off and pushed the curtain back.

Kyuhyun almost slipped as he suddenly took a step back. Eunhyuk was standing by the counter, clothes neatly folded behind him. Kyuhyun's breath caught in his throat again as he noticed Eunhyuk staring at his crotch. He looked down and felt himself starting to blush again. His member hadn't gone down at all, if anything it was harder than before.

He awkwardly stepped out of the shower, feeling around for a towel so he could hide himself. Eunhyuk just watched him, not sure if he should be worried or embarrassed from seeing Kyuhyun naked.

"I made some tea," Eunhyuk said, then mentally smacked himself. _With the scene in front of you, that's all you can think up?_ He thought.

Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip. He didn't know why that small innocent statement made him go crazy but he couldn't stop himself as he closed the distance between himself and the older male. Eunhyuk backed up into the counter as Kyuhyun quickly made his way to him, stopping in front of him, only a few millimeters away. Kyuhyun put his hands on the counter on either side of Eunhyuk and leaned his face in closer. He could smell Eunhyuk's shampoo around him and his mint toothpaste on his breath as he smashed his body up against Eunhyuk and roughly kissed the boy.

Eunhyuk's eyes were wide from shock as he felt Kyuhyun kiss him. His heart started to pound and all he could do was stand there. He just froze. He didn't know what to do or how to react. His shyness started to take over as his whole body blushed. They both heard the high pitched noise the kettle started to make and Eunhyuk panicked.

"I go get it," Eunhyuk said breathlessly as he shoved his way back Kyuhyun and ran for the kitchen.

Kyuhyun watched his hyung run from him. Did he over step the boundaries? Kyuhyun tried to calm himself down again, but he was too far gone to end it there. Not caring that he was naked and stormed from the bathroom and back into the kitchen. He found Eunhyuk next to the stove, the kettle resting on a cold burner. The boy was flushed and seemed a little in shock.

Kyuhyun grabbed Eunhyuk by the waist and pulled him into another heated kiss. Eunhyuk placed his hands on Kyuhyun's shoulders, not sure if he should pushed the younger away or let him keep going. He could feel Kyu's hard cock against him, as his own member started to stir.

Eunhyuk found himself moaning into Kyuhyun's mouth when he opened his, letting Kyuhyun's tongue and his battle for dominance. He slipped his arms around Kyuhyun's neck and pulled him closer. Kyuhyun moaned deep in his throat, a velvety sound that made Eunhyuk shiver.

Kyuhyun slowly pulled away from Eunhyuk's mouth and looked down at the boy. His lips were swollen and red and the look in Eunhyuk's eyes, made Kyuhyun go mad. He grabbed Eunhyuk's sweatshirt and pulled it off, taking the long sleeved shirt with it. Kyuhyun stared at Eunhyuk's muscles and ran his hands over his arms, a very noticeable tent forming in Eunhyuk's sweatpants.

"You have no idea how many times I have fantasized about this," Kyuhyun said in a low husky voice.

Eunhyuk shuddered and his member twitched slightly from within his pants. He had noticed Kyuhyun giving him strange looks before but he never knew what they were about until now. He himself had never thought about doing anything with any of the members and now he wondered why. Eunhyuk ran one of his hands down Kyuhyun's milky white and toned chest, slipping in down his not as defined abs and hesitated as his hand neared the youngers throbbing member.

Eunhyuk had never touched somebody before nor had anyone ever touched him. He wasn't that sure on what to do. Sure he had watched porn before, but only straight porn. He had never watched guy on guy action.

Kyuhyun bit his lower lip as he watched Eunhyuk's hand travel down his chest and stomach. He wasn't sure how innocent Eunhyuk was, but he so wanted to fuck him. Kyuhyun pulled at the front of Eunhyuk's sweat pants, trying to see how far the older boy would let him go. If he had his way, he would have just torn the boys pants off and taken him right there.

Eunhyuk sucked in a breath and looked down at Kyuhyun's hand. Part of him still unsure of what he wanted, the other part willing to go all the way. Eunhyuk looked up at Kyuhyun coyly and hooked his thumbs around the top of his pants and started to bring them down. Eunhyuk knew he was good at moving his hips and felt like he wanted to tease Kyuhyun a bit. Eunhyuk started to sway his hips around in small circles as he inched his pants down slowly.

Eunhyuk knew he was doing a good job when Kyuhyun licked his lips and took a step back to watch the dancer. Eunhyuk left his boxers in place as his slid his pants down to his ankles, rolling his body back up and seductively rolling his pelvic region as he walked toward Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun realized he had stopped breathing as he watched Eunhyuk make his way over to the taller man. His hands found their way to Eunhyuk's hips, sliding them over his butt cheeks and down his thighs. Eunhyuk made a small noise as the tent in his boxers became bigger.

Kyuhyun felt like he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Eunhyuk's boxers, sliding them down quickly. His long slender fingers gripped the boy's hips, spinning both of them around and making Eunhyuk hop up on the counter. Eunhyuk put his hands on Kyuhyun's cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss. He wasn't sure what came over him to act so bold, but he felt his shyness creeping back in as Kyuhyun shoved his tongue into the older boy's mouth. It wasn't as aggressive as last time; Kyuhyun rolled his tongue gently over Eunhyuk's, making the older boy moan.

Kyuhyun slowly ran his hand down Eunhyuk's sculpted chest and stomach. He gently ran his hand down Eunhyuk's inner thigh then back up, capturing his length in his hand and slowly starting to pump. Eunhyuk arched his back a bit and moaned louder, breaking the kiss for air.

Kyuhyun took his chance with his mouth free and pushed Eunhyuk back more so he was resting back on his elbows and firmly flicked his tongue over Eunhyuk's left nipple. The dance squirmed, grabbing a fist full of Kyuhyun's dark locks as Kyuhyun's hand started to pump faster. Eunhyuk had never felt pleasure like this in his life and he was very much enjoying it.

Kyuhyun teased Eunhyuk's other nipple before kissing and licking his way down Eunhyuk's torso to his throbbing member. A small bead of precum had formed on the tip of Eunhyuk's cock which Kyuhyun lightly licked off. Eunhyuk's gasped and looked down at Kyuhyun just in time to see Kyuhyun engulf the older boys cock.

Eunhyuk shut his eyes tight, threading both hands into Kyuhyun's hair and arched his back again. A long moan escaped his mouth as Kyuhyun started to suck harder and bob his head. Eunhyuk felt the heat forming in his gut and was shocked that he was so close already. As Kyuhyun cupped Eunhyuk's balls with his right hand, that was all Eunhyuk needed and without warning he came in Kyuhyun's mouth.

Kyuhyun eyes flew open and he leaned back, not expecting to have th boy cum so early. Eunhyuk bucked his hips as he came down from his high and blushed a deep red when Kyuhyun stood. Kyuhyun had cum running down his chin and chest and he stared at Eunhyuk.

"I'm sorry, Kyu," Eunhyuk said, grabbing some napkins and cleaned Kyuhyun off. Kyuhyun smiled and grabbed Eunhyuk's hand and forced him back, crashing his mouth back against Eunhyuk's. Eunhyuk felt Kyu shove his tongue, but also tasted something salty. It took Eunhyuk a few moments to realize that Kyu had kept cum in his mouth and was now shoving it into Eunhyuk's. Eunhyuk tried to push him away, but Kyuhyun gripped the boy harder, in the long run making Eunhyuk swallow is own cum.

Kyuhyun pulled away with a smirk and Eunhyuk tried to glare at him, even though the whole thing made Eunhyuk even hornier. Kyuhyun slipped down in between Eunhyuk's legs again but this time, flicked his tongue over Eunhyuk's sensitive opening. Eunhyuk froze where he was, not sure if he liked the sensation or not. Kyuhyun spread Eunhyuk's butt cheeks and licked softly at the hole until Eunhyuk was holding his legs back for him, moaning.

When Eunhyuk's member was painfully hard again, Kyuhyun stood and reached into the cabinet near them, pulling out a bottle.

"Extra virgin," Kyuhyun smirked at Eunhyuk, rocking the bottle back and forth teasing the older boy.

Eunhyuk flushed a deep red again and smacked Kyuhyun on his shoulder. He turned his face away feeling shy again. Kyuhyun gently gripped the older boys chin and turned his head back.

"I want to look at your face," Kyuhyun stated as he poured some of the olive oil on the counter. He ran his fingers along the puddle, getting as slick as he could. He ran those same fingers over Eunhyuk's opening, making the older boy squirm and pant. After Kyuhyun felt Eunhyuk was greased up enough, he slowly pushed against Eunhyuk's opening, inserting his finger.

Eunhyuk gasped and grabbed onto Kyuhyun's shoulders. He stared up into Kyuhyun's eyes and felt his stomach flip. Kyuhyun's eyes were full of lust and need and he could tell Kyuhyun was doing all he could to go slow. Eunhyuk reached one of his hands down to the pool of oil and placed his hand flat in it. He then placed his hand onto Kyuhyun member and started to stoke him slowly. Kyuhyun moaned deep in his throat from the touch and started to pump his finger faster, inserting a second finger but not as gently as before. Eunhyuk moaned and arched his back, exposing his neck. Kyuhyun let go of the boys chin and started to play with one of Eunhyuk's nipples again, as he leaned forward and latched himself onto Eunhyuk's neck.

"Kyu…" Eunhyuk panted and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun's neck.

Kyuhyun hummed against Eunhyuk's neck as he pulled his fingers out and batted the older boy's hand away from his cock. Kyuhyun firmly grabbed his own cock and ran the tip around Eunhyuk's hole. Kyuhyun bit down on the hollow of Eunhyuk's throat and eased the head of his cock in.

"Oh… shit…" Kyuhyun moaned out, leaning back to watch the boy squirm. He slowly and gently eased his whole member into Eunhyuk as the smaller boy wiggled and moaned under him. Eunhyuk's hands flying to Kyuhyun's hips, one trying to push him away whole the other trying to pull him closer.

Kyuhyun sighed out as the base of his cock touched up against Eunhyuk's butt. The older boys cock pulsed, precum coating his stomach. Kyuhyun grabbed the back of Eunhyuk's knees and shoved them back as Eunhyuk kept his firm grip on the younger male's hips.

Kyuhyun looked down at Eunhyuk's face, pleasure on the boy's expression as he slowly pulled his length out, only leaving the tip in. To Eunhyuk the younger boy was moving painfully slow and tried to pull on his hips to make him go faster.

Kyuhyun smirked and kept easing himself back in at that slow pace, loving the way Eunhyuk's walls clenched around him, almost pulling him in. The boy was tight as well and Kyuhyun knew if he went any faster, he might not notice his orgasm until it hit him. No, he wanted to tease the boy under him until he himself couldn't take it anymore.

Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip as the base of his cock hit up against Eunhyuk's butt again. He wanted to cum so badly, but he wanted to see the other boy cum more. Kyuhyun let go of one of Eunhyuk's legs and ran his fingers through the oil again, then slowly ran his fingers in circular motions around Eunhyuk's right nipple. Eunhyuk moaned and tried to buck his hips, wanting Kyuhyun to move.

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, feeling his self-control fading. He gripped Eunhyuk's cock with his oiled hand and started to pump fast. A few moments later he quickly pull himself half way out of Eunhyuk, and then slammed all of himself back in.

Eunhyuk cried out in pleaser and dug his nails into Kyuhyun flesh. Kyuhyun let go of Eunhyuk's cock, replacing it on the back of his knees so he could open the boy up more as he slammed into him again and again. Kyuhyun slowed a few times, trying to hold his own orgasm off as long as possible then when he thought it was safe, he pounded back into Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk grabbed his own cock and started to pump it in rhythm with Kyuhyun's hips. Their moans and skin smacking against skin rang though the house.

"I'm gonna cum, Kyu," Eunhyuk panted as his hand moments became jerky and uneven.

Kyuhyun growled and pulled Eunhyuk's away from the counter a few inches and pounded into Eunhyuk quicker than before. Eunhyuk cried out Kyuhyun's name as he came, lathering both of their stomach with his cum. Moment later Kyuhyun pulled himself out of Eunhyuk, pumping his cock fast as he came on Eunhyuk stomach and chest.

Both panted and stared at each other as their orgasms faded away. Eunhyuk looked down at his stomach and ran his fingers through some of the cum, not caring whose was whose. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it, staring into Kyuhyun's eyes. Even though Kyuhyun had just came, that action made his member spring back to life.

Kyuhyun grabbed the other boy and dragged him into the living room and saw down on his gaming chair pulling Eunhyuk down on top of his cock once again.

Eunhyuk moaned and smiled, pulling on Kyuhyun's hair. They did have the rest of the dorm all to themselves and knew they would have fun breaking it all in.


	2. Groceries and video games

"Kyuhyun, come on!" Donghae yelled from the door to the dorm.

"Let me get through this level," Kyuhyun yelled back at the shorter male.

"You said that two levels ago," Donghae snapped, storming over to the maknae.

"I'm almost done," Kyuhyun shouted, irritation coating his words.

Donghae signed in frustration and pulled out his phone. He dialed Leeteuk's number. He hoped he wasn't in the middle of any schedules.

The members of the dorm had left a note for the two to go grocery shopping. Their house keeper was given the day off for her birthday and the rest of the group had a day full of schedules. Donghae and Kyuhyun would have been back an hour ago, if Kyu would have gotten off the stupid computer.

"Hello?" Donghae heard Leeteuk pick up.

"Leeteuk, he won't get off the computer," Donghae spat into the phone.

"Kyuhyun won't?" Leeteuk asked. "Have you gone grocery shopping yet?"

"No, because he just wants to play his game," Donghae glared at the back of Kyuhyun's head.

"Go by yourself," Kyuhyun yelled, never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"I'm not going out alone!" Donghae shouted back.

"Hey," Leeteuk yelled from the phone. "I don't have time for this. Donghae, just turn off the computer. Look I have to go, I'm about to go on."

And with that Donghae heard he line go dead. Donghae looked at the phone, then up at the computer. Kyuhyun would never let him push the off button long enough for it to actually turn off. Donghae's eyes locked onto the outlet in the wall that the computer was plugged into and before he had a second thought, he was next to it. He reached his hand down, grasping the plug and pulled.

Kyuhyun stared at the screen. He was almost to the next level when the screen had gone black and the sound of the computer powering down was heard throughout the room. He looked at the on button and saw it was off. His eyes shot to the wall where it should have been plugged in, only to find Donghae holding the plug up by his face, a satisfied smirk all over his face. Kyuhyun felt his face go red as his anger started to rage.

"Do you know what you just did?" Kyuhyun spat out in anger.

"Yep," Donghae said with a smile. "Now you have time to go to the store with me."

Kyuhyun curled his hands into fists and growled a bit in his throat. The group knew to never come between him and his video games, but he wouldn't get back at Donghae by hitting him. Oh no, he wasn't called the evil maknae for nothing. He would figure something out.

"Fine, dick," Kyuhyun said, as he pulled on a light jacket. "The sooner we go, the sooner I can get back to my video games."

Donghae smiled again. It seemed like such an innocent smile, and it probably was but to Kyuhyun, it was a triumphant smirk. Oh yes, he would have to get Donghae back tenfold for this one.

There wasn't much talk out of Kyuhyun as Donghae drove to the nearest store, blabbing on about who knows what. Neither had fixed their hair nor their make-up. They were only allowed a few outings like this, so they never wanted to be recognized; though it had happened a few times before.

Kyuhyun glared out the passenger window at anything his eyes focused on. He still felt his anger boiling as he tried to find a way to get back at Donghae. Part of him just wanted to hit Donghae and be done with it, but his anger wanted to hurt Donghae more than that. Kyuhyun rubbed his eyes trying to calm himself down. He really didn't want to hurt Donghae in anyway, just embarrass him somehow.

"Kyuhyun," Donghae stated sternly and shock the younger man's shoulder. "We're here."

Kyuhyun glared at Donghae and pushed his hand off of him before he climbed out of the car. Donghae shook his head at the taller male as they both pulled their hoods up.

Kyuhyun was the first to enter and stopped by the line of shopping carts. He glanced back at Donghae waiting for him to grab a cart. Donghae stopped when Kyuhyun did and looked at him with his head cocked to the side. When Donghae realized what Kyuhyun was waiting for, he rolled his eyes with a sigh and snatched the first cart he saw.

"Are you really going to act this immature over a game?" Donghae asked, as they started down the first aisle.

Kyuhyun didn't say anything, ignoring him as he looked at the product on the shelves to his left. Yeah he probably was acting immature but he didn't care. He was still mad.

"So now you're not going to talk to me at all?" Donghae asked annoyed. He fished a note out of his pocket that had the list of items on it and started putting a few things into the cart.

Kyuhyun knew it was best that he just keep his mouth shut for right now. He rarely was ever this angry and knew that he never thought before he spoke at times like these.

Kyuhyun glanced at Donghae and snatched the list out of his hands, trying to show him in some way that he wanted to help. Donghae stared at Kyuhyun and sighed heavily. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and kept moving.

After they had walked half the store, Donghae couldn't take the silence anymore. He knew Kyuhyun didn't like to be disturbed during his games, but the kid needed to learn to grow up.

"Kyuhyun…," Donghae started but trailed off not sure on what to say first. He stared at Kyuhyun as the taller man stopped and turned to look at him. Annoyance and anger stilled played across Kyuhyun's face and Donghae felt his anger explode.

"Man, you are such a child," Donghae yelled. "Just because you can't play your stupid games you get all pouty and immature. Then when you know someone is right, you ignore them and don't talk. I don't know if you're trying to make me feel guilty by turning off your precious game, but I don't."

"Stop your nagging, will you?" Kyuhyun growled, rolling his eyes and turning back around.

"I can see why your father was so strict with you growing up," Donghae said with a laugh. "You're such a baby."

"Oh, I'm the baby?" Kyuhyun asked, turning on his heel and stepping toe to toe with Donghae glaring down at the smaller man. "Some days all you do is pout if Eunhyuk's not around. Are you sure you two aren't more than just friends?"

"Fuck you," Donghae glared up at Kyuhyun. "I guess you wouldn't understand what it's like to have a best friend."

"Oh, so because I don't cling to people close to me, means I don't have any friends?" Kyuhyun poked Donghae in the chest.

"And poking me is going to prove what?" Donghae spat back. "You're not some big tough guy who can bully me into backing down. You're such a brat. Your father would not be proud."

"Like your father would have so many good things to say about you." Kyuhyun laughed at Donghae. "Oh that's right he's not even here to see how you turned out."

Just as the words left Kyuhyun's mouth, he closed his eyes and wished he could take them back. He could feel Donghae staring at him. The only thing running through Kyuhyun's mind now was how to fix what he had just done.

The anniversary of Donghae's father's death was only a few days away. How could he have made such a low blow, not just now but at any time? He slowly opened his eyes, as Donghae shifted back a few feet, eyes to the brim with tears. Kyuhyun's heart dropped as he watched Donghae turn and run.

_I should just let him go. No, I should run after him. He doesn't want to see me right now, let him be. No, I need to make sure he's alright._ Kyuhyun rubbed his eyes as these thoughts ran through his head. _What if he gets hurt?_

That was all Kyuhyun had to think before he took off in the direction that Donghae had went. He wasn't as fast as Donghae, but with the boy crying, Kyuhyun hoped he would catch up to him.

Kyuhyun felt his legs carry him outside. The cool air hit his face as he passed the sliding doors. He saw Donghae off in the distance and made his legs move faster. He felt the wind take hold of his hood as it fell behind him. It had started to rain while they were in the store. The rain flew at his face and into his eyes as he ran toward Donghae. His hair was drenched by the time he was in shouting distance of the smaller man.

"Donghae, stop!" Kyuhyun yelled, pusing his legs to go faster.

"Leave me alone!" Donghae shouted back at him, hurt emotion attached to each word.

Kyuhyun took a few quick breaths and sprinted toward Donghae. The older boy could hear Kyuhyun's footsteps closing in on him as he tried to run faster. Kyuhyun saw Donghae start to speed up and groaned in frustration as he lunged for the shorter male.

Donghae felt Kyuhyun crash into him, sending them both into a wall. Kyuhyun spun Donghae around, using his own body to pin him. Donghae tried to fight; tried to push him away, tears streaming down his face. Donghae could feel his strength fading from the run and sobbing the whole way. His legs started to give out, but Kyuhyun held him in place.

"I'm so sorry, Donghae," Kyuhyun said as he held the older boy in his arms.

Donghae gripped Kyuhyun's jacket and buried his face in it. Kyuhyun slipped his arms around Donghae's waist, sliding one of his hands up the elder's back and intertwining his fingers in Donghae's soaking wet hair.

"I didn't mean it," Kyuhyun whispered, feeling the ball in his throat forming. He never wanted to hurt Donghae like this. He cursed his anger that had forced him to hurt the boy in front of him.

Donghae started to calm down, but his body shook from the cold and hurt still running through him. He pulled Kyuhyun closer to him for warmth. He knew the younger didn't mean to say what he did, but it still stung.

Kyuhyun looked down at Donghae when he was pulled closer. He had to make sure Donghae was really alright. He cupped his hands around Donghae's cheeks and tilted his head up slightly. Kyuhyun stared at Donghae's face until the shorter male finally met the taller man's eyes.

Donghae's eyes were blood shot; tears still slipped out of them. Kyuhyun wiped the tears away with his thumbs. His heart started to pound with how close the two were. Donghae was searching Kyuhyun's eyes for something; something to make the pain go away. Kyuhyun felt himself going crazy as he watched Donghae; lips parted slightly, his hair clung to his face, and tears mixed with rain as it soaked both of them more.

Kyuhyun licked his lips, trying to think of something to say to stop his crying. Kyuhyun felt Donghae grip his jacket tighter and pull him in closer. Before Kyuhyun knew what he was doing, he felt his lip press lightly against Donghae's. He figured Donghae would push him away, but when he never did, Kyuhyun pressed his lips harder against the pinned boy.

Donghae tried to hold back a soft moan that threatened to escape his lips, but a small whimper made its way out. This seemed to send Kyuhyun's hormones into over drive and he shoved his knee in between Donghae's legs; bringing it up to gently rub against the crotch of the elder's pants. Kyuhyun also deepened the kiss, pulling at Donghae's bottom lip with his teeth, running his hands down Donghae's back. One of Kyuhyun's hands drifted under Donghae's shirt, finger tips following the length of his spine, while the other grabbed Donghae's butt, squeezing hard and pulling the muscular body against his smaller frame harder.

Donghae gasped against Kyuhyun's lips, a tent started to form in his jeans; his own hormones starting to go crazy as he shoved his tongue into Kyuhyun's mouth. Donghae was rewarded with a low groan that came from Kyuhyun. Donghae could feel something hard pushing against his stomach, as he felt his own member harden to its fullest.

"Kyu…" Donghae panted between mouthfuls of Kyuhyun. "We should go back to the dorms."

Kyuhyun shoved his tongue into Donghae's mouth, battling for dominance as he gripped Donghae's butt harder. Kyuhyun pressed his leg against Donghae's extremely hard manhood before pulling back a few inches. Kyuhyun searched Donghae's eyes, knowing his were glazed over and only showed he wanted one thing. And what he wanted was Donghae. He would have taken the muscular boy right there, but he knew that would spell trouble for the group if they were caught.

Kyuhyun wasn't sure how they both made it back to the car nor how he was able to drive back with Donghae staring at him the whole way. They had made it into the elevator, when Kyuhyun wasn't able to control himself. He had pinned Donghae up against the wall again, lifting the older boy's legs around his waist, grinding both of their hardons together, exploring each other mouths. Kyuhyun wanted to strip him right there and make the boy his.

Kyuhyun had never thought about his feelings for Donghae before. He never thought about if he was gay or bi, all he knew was his feelings for Donghae were clear after he had hurt him. He never wanted to hurt this boy ever again and would never let anyone else hurt him. Part of him had always been jealous of how people talked about Donghae and Eunhyuk as being more than just friends. He had always chalked it up to a friend being upset about something that wasn't true, but he now knew of his feelings. He would have to ask Donghae his feelings, when the boy was able to find his voice again.

When Kyuhyun felt the elevator starting to slow down, he gently helped Donghae place his legs back on the floor and stepped away. Donghae was panting and trying to catch his breath to calm his body down enough to be able to walk. On shaky legs, Donghae made his way towards their dorm; Kyuhyun following him, smirking as he watched Donghae's butt while they walked.

Donghae placed his finger on the scan pad and they both heard it unlock. Donghae's heart started to pound, knowing what was going to happen when they opened that door. It's not that he didn't want it, he just wasn't sure if this was just Kyuhyun trying to make him feel better or if the boy truly had feelings for him. He knew he had a crush on Kyuhyun but never thought it would ever get to this level.

Donghae was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Kyuhyun's arm snake around him and slowly opened the door that stood in front of them. Kyuhyun moved his body forward, lightly pushing against Donghae to enter. Donghae let Kyuhyun lead him in, his heart pounding faster.

Kyuhyun pulled his jacket off after he shut the door behind him. He moved up behind Donghae and slipping the soaking wet jacket off of him. Donghae closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as Kyuhyun's hand ran over the back of his shoulders and down his arms.

"You're soaked," Kyuhyun said as he took a hold on Donghae right hand and led him toward the bathroom. "You need to dry off."

Donghae's mind tried to form a sentence, but it was blank. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just let Kyuhyun lead him into the small bathroom. Kyuhyun smirked at Donghae, he could tell the older was tongue tied, he always got that way when he was nervous.

Kyuhyun picked up a towel and start to dry off Donghae's hair. Donghae stared at the younger male through the mirror. His heart hadn't stopped pounding since they entered the dorms and he felt himself shaking. He wasn't sure if it was just from being cold or if he getting that nervous. From the look on Kyuhyun's face, he knew the younger boy liked what was going on.

Without a warning, Kyuhyun spun Donghae around to face the taller man. Donghae looked up into Kyuhyun doe eyes, a blush starting to form on his cheeks. The way Kyuhyun was looking at him was like a lion stalking its prey. Kyuhyun set the towel down on the counter behind them and gripped the hem of Donghae's shirt. Donghae felt himself starting to pant as Kyuhyun slowly lifted the shirt up; exposing Donghae well defined abs and chest.

Donghae started to feel very shy after the shirt was discarded and Kyuhyun run a hand over the bare tanned skin. Donghae placed his hands on the counter behind him and leaned back when Kyuhyun's hand reached his pants. Kyuhyun glanced at Donghae's face and smirked again before grabbing the towel again and gently rubbed it over the older boy's shoulders, then down his back and over chest.

Donghae bit his lower lip when Kyuhyun's hand brushed over the sensitive skin just above his jeans. He knew that Kyuhyun liked to tease but this was painful. The tent in his pants was back and all he wanted was for those damn pants to come off.

Kyuhyun noticed Donghae starting to squirm and quickly unbuttoned the boy's pants. Donghae stopped moving abruptly and stared at Kyuhyun as the younger male slowly dropped to his knees, unzipping Donghae's pants. Kyuhyun pulled Donghae's pants and boxers down with one swift motion, Donghae's member springing free.

Donghae's whole body went red and he looked away, throwing a hand over his mouth. He knew he wasn't as big as most guy's but he hoped Kyuhyun was pleased with his size.

Kyuhyun smiled at the older boy's shy reaction and without teasing him any longer, took his whole length into his mouth. He gripped Donghae's hips with both of his hands so the boy wouldn't fall as a shock moan escaped the smaller man. Donghae immediately gripped Kyuhyun's hair and bucked his hips slightly. He hadn't expected the younger male to do that but it felt so good being in his mouth.

Donghae pulled on the fists full of Kyuhyun's hair, when the boy started to bob his head, his mouth sucking harder on Donghae's length. Donghae was so lost in the pleasure he didn't know his hisses and moans were as loud as they were until Kyuhyun pulled away and stood up.

"Why did you stop?" Donghae was finally able to pant out as he eyed Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun smiled and pulled Donghae with him down the hall and into the maknae's room. Kyuhyun pulled his shirt off as the door closed, exposing his milky white torso to Donghae who sat on the bed and watched. Kyuhyun undid his belt and slowly stripped himself of his jeans. Donghae grabbed his own member and started to pump as he watched Kyuhyun strip the rest of his clothing off.

His eyes rested on the maknae's semi hard member. For how small framed Kyuhyun was, his member was surprisingly big. Bigger than Donghae's which he knew Kyuhyun would pick on him for later.

Kyuhyun made his way over to Donghae and stopped right in front of him. Donghae bit his bottom lip again as his eyes scanned the male in front of him. He didn't know if he would be any good at it, but he shifted himself forward some more and licked the tip of Kyuhyun's cock lightly.

Kyuhyun gave a small moan, as his member started to harden. Donghae looked up into Kyuhyun's eyes as he slipped the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked on it firmly. Kyuhyun let out another groan, leaning his head back and placed a hand on the back on Donghae's head. Donghae was glad to know he was doing a good job and took as much as he could into his mouth, gripping the base of Kyuhyun's cock.

Kyuhyun let out a growl and started to move his hips, his member fully hard. Donghae almost choked from the size and pushed Kyuhyun away from him.

"I'm sorry…" Donghae, wiping at his mouth.

"It's fine," Kyuhyun smirked, grabbing a bottle of lotion from his night stand. "Lift your legs."

Donghae blushed and leaned back, opening his legs and pulling them back by his knees, exposing his lower region. Kyuhyun squeezed a few drops of lotion on his fingers, coating them before placing a hand on the bed next to Donghae, leaning over him and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Donghae moaned into his mouth and slipped his arms around Kyu's neck. Donghae's eyes shot open when he felt Kyuhyun's slender fingers starting to rub at his opening. Kyuhyun slipped his tongue into Donghae's mouth as he started to apply pressure, giving Donghae a warning before he pushed one of his fingers in.

Donghae's nails dug at Kyuhyun's skin and a gasp into the kiss. Kyuhyun gently slid another finger in and started to pump. Donghae pulled away from the kiss and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. It did hurt but the pain was quickly being replaced with pleasure as Kyuhyun licked and kissed Donghae's neck to try and calm him.

Kyuhyun was trying his hardest to go slow and make sure Donghae was ready for him, but he was growing impatient. He just wanted to be in his hyung already, fucking him until they both came. He scissored his fingers to try and open Donghae more, gaining another loud moan from the boy. This moan was what threw Kyuhyun over the edge.

Kyuhyun stood and coated his cock with more lotion then needed. He leaned his knees against the side of the bed, grabbing Donghae's hips, pulling the boy to him. He pushed Donghae's left legs back and stroked the tip against his opening. Donghae grabbed the back of his knees and pulled his legs back, trying to open himself up more.

"Tell me if it hurts too much," Kyuhyun said as he eased his cock in.

Donghae saw stars. It felt like he was being ripped in two when Kyuhyun entered him. He was glad when Kyuhyun stopped after the head was in, to let him get used to the full feeling. Donghae panted as Kyuhyun leaned over and captured his mouth in another passionate kiss. Kyuhyun gripped both of Donghae's hips to keep him steady as he slowly pushed more of himself into the smaller man.

Donghae gripped his knees harder, feeling Kyuhyun's tongue exploring his mouth. His cock was throbbing and all he wanted was for Kyuhyun to go faster. He moaned into Kyuhyun's mouth and bucked his hips, trying to relay his message.

Kyuhyun got the point and slammed the rest of himself into Donghae. Kyuhyun had to pull away from the kiss as he moaned deep in his throat from the sensation he felt. Donghae let go of his knees and gripped Kyuhyun's shoulders.

"Damn…. So… tight…" Kyuhyun panted. With his feet firmly planted on the floor, he was able to move his hip in any way he wanted. He was done with teasing however. He gripped Donghae's knees and held them back as he pushed into Donghae harder and faster, he was sure the sound of their skin smacking together could be heard across the whole dorm, but he didn't care if anyone was home.

Donghae moaned with every thrust, some louder than others when Kyuhyun would hit his prostate. His scenes were going into over drive and he could feel his release coming soon.

Kyuhyun seemed to notice this as well as he placed both hands on the bed on either side of Donghae and lifted his body up, changing the angle slightly. It was easier for him to find the boys prostrate this way. He knew he hit it, every time Donghae would almost scream and his whole body would shudder.

"Cum for me," Kyuhyun ordered in a husky voice. He grabbed Donghae's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh… God…" Donghae whimpered out, his eyes rolling in the back of his head; gripping the bed sheets as he felt that familiar sensation starting to form in his gut.

Kyuhyun could feel Donghae's muscles started to squeeze tighter around him and he moved his hips faster. He could feel his release only moments away and he was damn sure he wasn't going to go before Donghae.

Donghae's breath caught in his throat as he felt himself climax, cum shooting out over his stomach and Kyuhyun's hand as Kyuhyun buried his cock as deep as he could into Donghae, releasing his own seed into Donghae with a deep moan.

Both didn't move; trying to catch their breath as they came down from their high. Kyuhyun opened his eyes after what seemed like forever and looked down at Donghae who was staring at him. Kyuhyun lowered his face toward Donghae and lightly placed his lips on the other males. Donghae closed his eyes and gently kissed the younger male back.

"I am so sorry Donghae," Kyuhyun said when he pulled back. "I didn't mean to say what I did."

"It's okay, Kyuhyun," Donghae smiled and ran a hand over Kyuhyun's cheek. "I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't have pulled the plug on the computer."

Kyuhyun smiled, knowing if he said anything more, they would find a lot of things they were sorry for. He pulled himself up, pulling his softening member out of Donghae, who whimpered from the emptiness. Kyuhyun bit his lip when he saw his cum leaking out of Donghae and onto the side of the bed. He would clean that before their cleaning lady got to it.

Kyuhyun grabbed a towel and wiped himself off, before tossing it to Donghae. Donghae cleaned himself off, watching Kyuhyun pull his boxers back on. Donghae stood, a question lingering in the back of his mind but wasn't sure if he should ask.

"What's wrong?" Kyuhyun asked as he noticed Donghae staring at him and made his way back over.

"Was this…" Donghae started, trying to find the words. "Was this just a fling?"

"Only if you want it to be," Kyuhyun stated, starting to worry that was all Donghae wanted.

"I don't," Donghae said, bowing his head.

Kyuhyun placed a hand on Donghae's chin and raised his face back up. Kyuhyun placed a light kiss on Donghae's lips and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I don't either," Kyuhyun stated, as Donghae smiled and slipped his arms around Kyuhyun's waist. Donghae placed a kiss on the side of Kyuhyun's neck and held him close. Donghae realized in that second that Kyuhyun's neck was a very sensitive place for him as they started round two. Both forgetting about groceries and video games entirely.


	3. Truth or Dare

Four boys sat in the circle eyeing each other suspiciously. It had been Eunhyuk's idea to play a game of truth or dare with everyone. There were three rules for their truth or dare game. The first, one had to be chosen; the second, sticking with what was chosen; the third, if the task was not complete, that person was out.

Oddly enough, Eunhyuk had been the first to go. They had drawn straws to see who asked the first question and who it was asked too. Kangin had won the question, but poor Eunhyuk won, or in his case, lost that draw for the first to be asked. See, Kangin knew how to get certain people out of the game quick. Kyuhyun wasn't any help to the innocent dancer when the younger scoffed about how the older never chose dare. Eunhyuk played right into their hands when he shouted out dare.

Kangin's face lit up with a sly smile and when he dared Eunhyuk to remove all of his clothes and run around the building once, Eunhyuk pouted and rejected it very quickly.

One by one, Kangin and Kyuhyun, with the help of Heechul, had it down to them and Siwon. Siwon had been lucky and when he picked dare it was usually from Sungmin or Leeteuk, so the punishment, as Kangin and Kyuhyun liked to call the game truth or punishment, hadn't been too severe. The game had also started out in the living room, but when the group was down to four, they had moved to Kyuhyun's room, just in case they wanted to involve the other boys, without them knowing of course.

Heechul rubbed his chin as he stared at Siwon. Siwon had chosen dare, which coming from Heechul could be bad. But he knew Siwon was competitive and didn't want to lose so he had to think of something so drastic to make the larger man forfeit. He thought about which members would be the easiest to mess with and a devilish smile spread across his face.

Siwon gulped when he saw Heechul smile. He knew he should have picked truth, but he couldn't go back now and he didn't want to hear any more complaints about truth. Siwon rubbed his palms against his jeans, bracing himself for the dare.

"I dare you to kiss Donghae," Heechul smiled at Siwon, trying to be cute. "But it can't just be a peck. It has to be on the lips and a little tongue added. You have to bring Donghae back here to us after. His reaction will determine if you win the whole game or lose."

Siwon almost paled as he stared at Heechul, mouth opened slightly. Butterflies started to form in his stomach thinking about how he was going to do this. And yes he was going to do it. He hadn't played the game for an hour just to lose by forfeiting; he had to try, even if it meant kissing Donghae.

"Okay," Siwon said as he stood.

Kangin and Kyuhyun were shocked as they looked from Heechul, to each other, to Siwon. They couldn't believe that Heechul has suggested it and that Siwon was going to do it and wondered why they hadn't thought of it sooner.

"But remember," Siwon said, as he looked down at Heechul. "I win the whole game and you guys are the losers if he likes it."

Kangin opened his mouth to object, but Heechul silenced him quickly. Kyuhyun egged Siwon on before he left the room. Siwon heard Kyuhyun say something about watching as he left the room, but also heard Heechul disagree and told them they all were going to wait there for Siwon to return.

Siwon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He glanced around the living room, but didn't see Donghae. He started down the hall to the room Donghae and Yesung shared, but as he passed the kitchen, he noticed Donghae by the stove. The older boy was only in a pair of basketball shorts and a black wife beater. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was still wet, a towel wrapped around Donghae's neck.

"What are you making?" Siwon asked as he entered the kitchen, his mind running wild with how he was going to pull this off.

"Ramen," Donghae jumped a bit, not noticing Siwon before he spoke. "You out too?"

"You could say that," Siwon said with a slight smile on his lips, his stomach starting to flip.

"You were in the room with those three," Donghae said, laughing a bit. "They can get brutal sometimes."

"You have no idea," Siwon laughed with him and made his way over next to him as he peered into the pot. Donghae had added shrimp to the ramen; the water hadn't even started to boil yet.

Donghae grabbed one end of the towel and started to slowly dry his hair again. When he stopped, some hair had fell in his eyes. Before the smaller boy could brush it out of the way, Siwon's fingers were there, moving the strands back. Siwon's fingertips lightly ran along Donghae's forehead and then through his hair, by his ear. Donghae froze and snapped his eyes in Siwon's direction.

Donghae was used to Siwon's skin ship, but this was different. His touch felt different. Donghae felt his heart start to pound and stomach flutter. Donghae was crazy about Siwon. He had been for about a year now. The older was pretty sure that Siwon had no idea. Siwon could be perceptive on most things, but when it came to love, Donghae didn't think the larger had a clue.

Donghae almost leaned his head into Siwon's hand. Even though he stopped quickly, Siwon still felt the slight nudge and smiled, knowing his plan was working. He ran his fingertips down to Donghae's cheek and took a step closer to his hyung. Donghae turned his body to face Siwon completely, his breath catching in his throat.

Siwon was so close to him, he felt like he was about to melt, mind going blank. Donghae searched Siwon's eyes, as Siwon drew closer to him, feeling like he was about to faint. Just then, Kangin burst into the room, yelling back to the others that he was getting ice cream and if they wanted anything. Donghae jerked away from Siwon and turned back to the pot of ramen before Kangin turned around to face them.

Siwon glared at Kangin as he came in. Kangin only winked back, as he started to rummage around in the freezer. Siwon folded his arms over his chest, keeping his gaze on Kangin. His hyung was taking his good ol' sweet time looking for his ice cream. No one said anything, Donghae too panicked to and Siwon was getting annoyed. Yes he knew he would win this game and Kangin knew it too, the older just didn't want to give the victory over to Siwon without a little interference.

Once Kangin had finally found what he wanted, or pretended to want, he left. Siwon looked back at Donghae, who never turned around. Siwon walked up behind Donghae and placed his hands on his shoulders. Donghae jumped a bit from the contact and glanced over his shoulder at Siwon. A blush formed over his cheeks, and after being spooked by Kangin he wasn't sure he was read for any type of attention from Siwon.

Donghae quickly sidestepped and hurried to the refrigerator that Kangin had just been at. He opened the larger door and stuck his head in. He wasn't really looking for anything but he was hoping the cool air would calm him down a bit. After a few seconds, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and spin him around, the door shut behind him as he felt both his wrists get pinned above his head.

Siwon had both of Donghae's wrists in one of his large hands and a knee shoved between Donghae's legs, the other hand cupping the shorter boy's cheek. Donghae bit his lip when he slouched a bit, after the initial shock of being caught and felt Siwon's knee rub against him softly. Donghae looked up at Siwon, as the bigger male closed in. Siwon stopped a few millimeters away from Donghae's lips, his fingers pulling on Donghae's ear slightly, making the boy shudder. Donghae felt his cock twitch a bit in his shorts, a bulge starting to form.

Siwon wasn't sure why he was going as far as he was to get a reaction from the boy. Just a kiss would make him blush nonstop and would be enough for the win, but something about the way Donghae looked, the blush, the slight lip biting, the vulnerability, made Siwon feel like he wanted to do more than just kiss him.

Donghae couldn't wait any longer from how close Siwon was to him, the pause was killing him. Donghae moved his head forward, closing the distance between the two and crashed his lips against Siwon's. Siwon instantly pushed his lips hard against Donghae's, grabbing his bottom lip with his teeth and pulling slightly. Donghae let out soft moan that vibrated in his throat as he tried to free his wrists. He wanted to push his hands into Siwon's hair and be as close to him as possible.

Siwon smiled in the kiss and tightened his grip on the boy's wrists. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to stop his struggle. Siwon lightly moved his leg between Donghae's up an inch and rolled his hips onto the smaller boys. Donghae gasped against Siwon's mouth, the bulge in his pants starting to grow larger.

The moans and gasps that were coming from Donghae, started to heat up Siwon's passion. He quickly ran his tongue along Donghae's lips and teeth, wanting to be allowed in. Donghae eagerly opened them and moaned again, feeling Siwon's tongue glide over his, roaming his mouth. Siwon's hand started to drift from Donghae's ear, to his neck, pulling on the back of it gently, before sliding his hand down to the boy's well-defined pecs. Siwon ran a thumb over Donghae's right nipple, making the boy shudder.

As Siwon started to pinch the nipple and roll it between his thumb and index finger, Donghae moaned, breaking the kiss, resting his forehead against the nape of Siwon's neck. His cock was fully erect and he could feel the precum leaking out, coating his boxers. Siwon always acted like he would have no idea what to do in a situation like this, but it seemed he knew what he was doing quite well.

Donghae still didn't know what came over Siwon to act this way all of a sudden, but he didn't care either. As more blood left his brain, his lust for the larger man started to overtake him. He never thought in a million years that he would be touched, and teased, by none other than Choi Siwon.

Donghae wanted to do a little teasing himself and quickly licked at Siwon's Adams apple. Siwon pinched Donghae's nipple harder, showing the older boy that he liked it. Donghae slowly closed his mouth around the sensitive skin at the nape of the neck and sucked gently. He didn't want to leave a mark, but he wanted to drive Siwon crazy, just like the younger was doing to him.

Siwon rolled his hips against Donghae's again, the older boy's fully erect but covered cock rubbing against a bulge that was starting to form in Siwon's jeans. Donghae squirmed again, trying to get at least one of his hands free as he nipped at Siwon's neck. Siwon gave in and let him have free use of one of his hands; Donghae wasted no time by sliding it down Siwon's chest to his crotch and cupped the sensitive area.

Just then, both heard a hissing sound behind them. Siwon spun around to see what it was and noticed that water had started to boil over the side of the pot, and was hitting the heated burner underneath. Siwon frowned at it, pulling it off of the hot burner and placed it on a cold one, while turning the stove off.

Before Siwon could turn back around to Donghae, he felt hands cup his butt. Donghae kissed the back of Siwon's neck and squeezed the younger's well developed ass, his cock starting to throb. He pressed his hips against Siwon's ass, poking the younger with his cock and he leaned his chest against the taller male's back.

"Is Yesung still home?" Siwon asked, trying to keep his voice even. He closed his eyes when he felt Donghae's tongue swipe at his skin, sending shivers up his spine.

"Nope," Donghae answered as he rolled his hips against Siwon's back side, moaning a bit.

Siwon grabbed Donghae's hand quickly and darted out of the room. The game had been forgotten, the only thing that filled his mind now was getting Donghae undressed. He quickly poked his head out the entry way to the kitchen to make sure the coast was clear and when it was, he almost flew down the hall to Donghae's room, dragging the smaller boy behind him.

Siwon quickly pulled Donghae into the room, sliding his arms around the boy's waist, smashing his chest up against Donghae's back, as he pushed the door closed with his foot. Donghae wrapped his arms back around Siwon's neck, running one of his hands up into Siwon's hair.

Siwon slid one of his hands up Donghae's chest to his neck and the other down to his hips. The shorter rocked his hips backwards, rubbing his butt against Siwon's crotch, the younger's cock getting harder but restricted from how tight his jeans were. Siwon let out a quick moan as he placed his mouth close to Donghae's ear, flicking his tongue over the lobe quickly. Donghae leaned back onto Siwon and tilted his head to the side, as the larger male started to suck on the sensitive ear, his lower hand moving to the tent in Donghae's shorts.

Donghae gasped and rocked his hips into Siwon's hand, gripping a fist full of Siwon's dark locks. Siwon nibbled on Donghae's ear as he cupped the latter's hard erection. Donghae moaned out Siwon's name and closed his eyes.

Siwon started to slowly walk forward, moving both toward Donghae's bed. Donghae's knees didn't want to work right, but they managed to reach their destination. Siwon turned Donghae around to face him, before pushing him back on the bed, placing his knee between the boy's legs and put his hands on either side of Donghae's head as he lowered himself down. Donghae reached his hands up to Siwon's cheeks and guided him in for a kiss.

The kiss wasn't rough or steamy, it was sensual. Siwon placed a hand on the back of Donghae's head, pulling him up into him more, as he slipped his tongue back into Donghae's mouth. Donghae moaned again and wrapped his arms around the larger boy's neck.

They kissed until their lips felt raw, that was when Siwon pulled away and gazed down at the boy under him. Donghae lay back on the bed and looked up at Siwon, his cheeks pink. Siwon smile and kissed the boys lips lightly before kissing down to his neck, running his hand down the front of Donghae until he got to the hem of his wife beater. He slowly pulled it up, giving Donghae a chance to protest if it wasn't something he wanted.

Donghae arched his back, helping Siwon take his top off and settled back down after Siwon threw the article of clothing behind him. It was then that Siwon attacked the boys left collar bone, kissing and nipping at it as he slipped his free hand unto Donghae's shorts, gripping the boys throbbing member.

Donghae gasped at the quickness and arched his back again, his body shuddering from the grip. Siwon started to pump Donghae's cock as he dragged his tongue from the collarbone down to the left nipple. He flicked his tongue over the hardened area, and then gently bit it. Donghae bit back a loud moan, shoving both of his hands into Siwon's hair, pulling slightly. Siwon ran his finger over the top of Donghae's cock, coating his finger with Donghae's precum. He ran that finger to the sensitive area right under the head. He could feel Donghae's muscles flexing as the pleasure shot through the older boy's body.

Siwon groaned as Donghae rubbed his knee against the younger's crotch. Lust flew through Siwon as he pulled away from Donghae, gripped the side of his shorts and boxers and pulled them off in one swoop. Donghae blushed deeply from the suddenness of it and almost felt like covering himself up. Siwon wagged a finger at him and knelt down in-between the boy's legs. Donghae sat up quickly to see what Siwon was about to do and almost saw white when Siwon's mouth engulfed his cock. The boy slowly laid back and gripped the sheets with his right hand as he threw the other arm over his eyes.

Siwon glanced up at Donghae and hummed a moan, the vibrations rolling over Donghae's cock, making the boy groan out again, bucking his hips. Siwon placed an arm across Donghae's waist so he couldn't move his hips so well and slowly started to bob his head. Siwon's cock started to hurt a bit with how hard it got from hearing the gasps and moans coming out of Donghae. He wished he had removed them before starting on Donghae but he didn't want to stop what he was doing. It gave him a great deal of pleasure hearing what he was doing to the boy.

Siwon ran his free hand over the sensitive area on the inside of Donghae's thigh, wrapping his tongue around the head of the smaller boy's cock. He heard the older boy curse and suck in a gasp, his hips squirming, trying to buck them.

Donghae's gut tightened and he quickly sat up and pushed Siwon away from his cock, even though it felt so good; he didn't want to cum just yet. Donghae motioned for Siwon to stand and when he did, Donghae sat on the edge of the bed, gripping Siwon's hips and pulling the male closer. He nuzzled his face into Siwon's crotch, taking a deep breath. He looked up at Siwon and smiled when Siwon eyes were glued to him. He ran his tongue up along the length of Siwon over the jeans, making the taller male bite his bottom lip. When Donghae's tongue reached the top of Siwon's pants, his wrapped his lips around the corner flap and unbuttoned the jeans. Siwon placed a hand on Donghae's head as the former started to pant. Donghae quickly gripped the clasp of the zipper with his lips and pulled it down.

Donghae didn't pull Siwon's jeans down yet, he slowly worked a hand into the opening of Siwon's boxers, kissing the exposed skin right above his boxers and pulled his erection out. Siwon gasped when the cool air hit his cock and gripped a few of Donghae's locks as he watched the boy intently. He wanted to shove his cock into the boy's mouth, but held back his urge to let the kid do what he wanted.

Donghae blinked when he saw the size of Siwon. Donghae had a few toys he used on himself at times, usually when no one was home, but he didn't have anything near Siwon's size.

Donghae gripped the base of Siwon's cock with his right hand as he licked the underside of Siwon's cock from his hand to the tip. Siwon sucked in air and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Donghae cupped the man's balls with his left hand and started to massage them as he started to jerk off Siwon's cock. He pushed the head into his mouth and started to suck while his other hands worked, making Siwon moan, the sound deep and husky.

Donghae started to bob his head slowly, in sync with his hand, not being able to take much into his mouth but he tried his best. He tried to deep throat when he could, surprised that Siwon kept his hips under control. He liked the taste and feel of Siwon in his mouth and hoped it wouldn't be the only time something like this was going to happen.

After a few more bobs of Donghae's head, Siwon pulled his cock away from the boy and stripped himself of jeans and boxers. He sat down on the bed next to Donghae and looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to?" Siwon asked, searching the boy's eyes for any sign of reluctance.

Donghae stood and made his way to his dresser and pulled out a small tube. When he returned, he stood in front of Siwon and held up the tube. It was a small tube of lube.

"Yes," Donghae said, as he squeezed some of it onto his hand and started to coat Siwon's cock with it.

"Where did you get that?" Siwon said slowly, moaning a bit from the feeling of Donghae's hand around his cock.

"The sex shop," Donghae stated as if it was nothing; smiling a bit as he quickened his hand movements. Siwon threw a hand up, grabbing Donghae's left ass cheek and massaged it. Donghae bit his lip as he squeezed another glob of lube into his hand and placed a foot on the bed next to Siwon as he ran his back toward his opening. Siwon grabbed his hand with his free one, before the boy reached his destination and ran his fingers through the lube with his right hand. He squeezed the cheek already in his hand hard and pulled on it, making Donghae bite his lip.

Siwon slid his fingers over Donghae's opening, the boy squatting just a bit to make it easier. Siwon slowly slipped a finger in, surprised that it was that easy. He started to pump his finger as Donghae grabbed his own cock and started to stroke it in time with Siwon's fingers. Siwon inserted another finger and started to scissor them, opening the boy up more.

It wasn't long before Donghae became impatient and pulled Siwon's fingers out, placing his knees on the bed, on either side of Siwon's lap, reaching a hand back to grip the larger male's cock and rubbed the tip against his opening. Siwon gripped Donghae's butt cheeks, pulling them apart and massaging them at the same time, licking Donghae's chest. Donghae gasped as his nipples were licked and slowly pushed the head of Siwon's cock into himself. He placed his hands on Siwon's shoulders and sat back slowly, moaning the whole length until he sat all the way down. Siwon helped Donghae guide his hips down, groaning until the base of his cock hit Donghae's ass.

Both males went still. Siwon wasn't sure if it would hurt Donghae to move, Donghae was trying to calm himself. Siwon filled him, more than his toys ever did. The knob within him had been slowly rubbed against when he had sat down, his cock jumping a bit wanting to cum. He let out a long breath and slowly lifted his hips up, Siwon helping brace him, only the tip inside Donghae. Another long groan came from Siwon when Donghae, just as slowly, pushed back down.

"Are you teasing me now?" Siwon asked as he licked his way to Donghae's ear.

"Sure am," Donghae smiled down at the younger man, running his hands to the back of Siwon's neck.

"It's driving me crazy," Siwon said as he let go of one of Donghae's cheeks and gripped the back of the boy's neck, forcing him down into a passionate kiss.

Siwon bit at Donghae's bottom lip, holding Donghae in place as he thrust his hips up. Even though Siwon was all the way in Donghae, the thrust sent a way of pleasure through Donghae and he gasped out loudly, digging his nails into Siwon's neck. Siwon let go of Donghae as he shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth and pulled Donghae's legs out from under him, wrapping them around his waist. He then wrapped his arms around Donghae's hips, sucking on his tongue, and started thrusting his hips upward hard and fast.

Donghae moaned with each thrust, getting louder each time, as his cock slid against Siwon's toned abs and chest. Siwon groaned into Donghae's mouth as he tried to shove his cock deeper into Donghae.

"Oh shit," Donghae groaned out as he pulled away from Siwon's mouth. "I'm gonna cum."

Siwon smiled but before he let Donghae cum, he pulled the boys hips off of him, hearing a loud protest from Donghae. Siwon threw Donghae onto his back on the bed, pulling him to the edge of the bed as Siwon stood, folding Donghae's legs up to his chest, holding them together.

Donghae moved to look around his legs at Siwon and cried out gripping the bed sheets when Siwon sank his cock back into Donghae. His thrusts were slow but hard, bouncing the boy a few times. Donghae gripped his cock and started to pump it fast, his cock throbbing, wanting to cum so badly.

"Cum for me, baby," Siwon said, as he opened Donghae's legs to be able to see his face and slowed his thrusts to try and find the boys sensitive spot. It didn't take long to find it and he angled all of his thrusts towards it.

Not that Donghae needed any help from Siwon at that moment, hearing Siwon's voice was enough to send him over the edge as he came, moaning Siwon's name loudly; white liquid pouring onto his stomach.

Siwon stopped his hips, letting Donghae ride out his orgasm, moaning as he felt Donghae's opening clench around him. He leaned over and kissed Donghae lightly on the lips, moving his hips in short soft thrusts. Donghae wrapped his arms around Siwon's neck as he kissed him back. Siwon scooped Donghae up with one arm around his waist and moved both fully on the bed, hovering his upper half close to Donghae. He didn't care if he got Donghae's cum on his stomach; he wanted to make love to him.

Siwon rolled his hips slowly, going in as far as he could each time. He placed a hand on Donghae's face, fingertips running along his ear. Siwon could almost feel the emotions coming from Donghae and it dawned on him how deeply Donghae felt for him. He had always thought the feelings he had for Donghae were close friend, but he now realized he felt the same for the fishy.

Donghae ran his fingertips down Siwon's back lightly, his cock starting to come to life again. He loved Siwon with all of his heart and wanted to show him. He hungrily kissed Siwon, wanting to feel all of him all at once, bucking his hips slightly, urging Siwon to go faster. Siwon started to thrust his hips faster, their skin smacking together filled the room and became louder as Siwon quickened his pace more.

Siwon broke the kiss, sitting back on his knees, gripping Donghae's waist with his hands and found a steady rhythm. Donghae gripped the back of his knees, holding his legs open. Donghae moaned Siwon's name again and bit his bottom lip, locking his eyes onto Siwon. The look in Donghae's eyes sent Siwon's senses running wild. He couldn't take it anymore.

Siwon placed his hands flat on the bed by Donghae's waist, moving his knees back and started to pound into Donghae vigorously. Sweat started to glisten on Siwon as he grunted, feeling his climax building up in his gut.

"Donghae… Fuck," Siwon snapped his eyes shut and sank his cock as deep as he could into Donghae as he released. Donghae gasped and arched his back, feeling Siwon's seed fill him. He grabbed at his cock, stroking fast and hard.

When Siwon came down his climax, he slowly pulled out of Donghae and batted his hand away. Donghae whimpered from the emptiness. He could feel Siwon's cum leaking out of him. Siwon bent over and shoved Donghae's cock back into his mouth. He began to finger him and massage his balls as he bobbed his head, dragging his teeth lightly along Donghae's cock.

Donghae immediately pushed his fingers into Siwon's hair, gripping the dark locks as he bucked his hips. Siwon let him this time, shoving another finger into him as he deep throated the boy's cock. His finger found the small nob inside Donghae and he rubbed it hard, feeling Donghae's cock twitching in his mouth, on the verge of cumming. He didn't care; he wanted to taste his hyung, his love.

Donghae cried out Siwon's name, bucking his hips up high one last time and came in Siwon's mouth. Siwon swallowed everything Donghae released, slowing his hands and mouth, letting the smaller boy relax back down on the bed. Siwon removed his fingers from Donghae and pulled his head back. Donghae was panting, eyes closed. Siwon crawled around next to the boy and wrapped his arms around him.

"It might have taken me a awhile to realize," Siwon whispered into the boy's ear, making him shudder a bit. "But I finally know how you feel about me and how I feel about you."

Donghae opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at the younger male. He wasn't sure what to say. He had always dreamed about what he would say in a time like this, but his mind was blank.

Siwon kissed Donghae's forehead and held him close, telling him it was alright; they would talk in the morning. They both fell asleep, Siwon not caring anymore if he actually won truth or dare. In his own way, he already won what he truly wanted.


End file.
